Selyse Baratheon
Selyse Baratheon, nee Selyse Florent, is a recurring character in the second and third seasons. Selyse is the wife of Stannis Baratheon. She was originally played uncredited by Sarah Mac Keever and debuts in "The North Remembers". The role was recast for the third season with Tara Fitzgerald taking over. Biography Background She is the wife of Stannis Baratheon, the Lord of Dragonstone and claimant to the Iron Throne. She is from House Florent of Brightwater Keep, a noble house of the Reach and bannermen of House Tyrell.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone entry Selyse and Stannis have a single daughter, Princess Shireen Baratheon. Season 2 Queen Selyse is present at the ritual burning of the statues of the Seven on the shores of Dragonstone, standing at the side of her husband and king. When Stannis pulls the flaming Lightbringer from one of the statues, she kneels alongside the rest of the worshippers of the Lord of Light. After the ceremony is over, Stannis extends his hand and Selyse rises to her feet to walk after him."The North Remembers" Melisandre notes that Selyse has failed to give Stannis a son, only stillborn boys, and that Selyse is sickly and often confined to her tower at Dragonstone."The Night Lands" Stannis later recalls to Ser Davos Seaworth how his wife nearly died during the siege of Storm's End during Robert's Rebellion before Davos was able to breach the lines and bring supplies in."The Prince of Winterfell" Selyse's brother, Ser Imry, served Stannis during the Battle of the Blackwater."Blackwater" Appearances Family tree Behind the scenes Selyse was initially played uncredited by Sarah Mac Keever who only appeared in the second season premiere "The North Remembers", standing in the crowd during the scene in which Stannis burns the idols of the Seven, though she had no dialogue and was not identified on-screen. The character was confirmed as returning for the third season in May 2012.Winter is Coming.net article on season 3 roles Tara Fitzgerald was announced in the role in July 2012."Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals" from Westeros.org, 13 July 2012 In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, Selyse is Stannis' wife. They have a single child, their daughter Shireen Baratheon. Selyse is tall and thin with sharp features, and has the large ears typical of the Florents. She is not considered particularly attractive. She is a devout, some would say fanatical, worshiper of the Lord of Light, and places great trust in Melisandre. Indeed, Selyse was actually the first member of Stannis' household that Melisandre converted to the worship of the Lord of Light. She is even more devoted to the Lord of Light religion than Stannis himself. This extends to the point that those of Stannis' followers who take up worship of the Lord of Light are nicknamed "Queen's Men", referring to Selyse (though some use the term "Queen's Men" in a disparaging sense, referring to Melisandre as the "Queen", to point out that Stannis follows her counsel more closely than that of his wife). References See also * Selyse Florent at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. (MAJOR spoilers from the books) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ladies Category:Quote needed Selyse Selyse